


五十度灰Au貳

by Weixi_10



Category: Harry Potter——J.K.Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixi_10/pseuds/Weixi_10
Summary: 私设哈利经过德思礼一家的虐待后，身体和心灵都受到了严重的影响，身体虽然补好了，但性格依然有些孤僻，自卑





	五十度灰Au貳

车窗外的风景快速的倒退着，D•M公司距离霍格沃茨大学并不远，但也远远超过了哈利的社交范围——起码是独自的社交范围，他停下车，环顾周围充斥着的陌生的面孔，他有些紧张。  
对着车窗紧了紧领带，他尽量放松地走进了这家公司。  
“呃……你好，我预约了德拉科·马尔福先生做采访……”他从混乱的脑中费力组织着语言，祖母绿的眸子盯着前台的金发女郎，后者对他礼貌的笑了笑，“罗恩·韦斯莱先生对吗？小马尔福先生的日程安排上有您，请跟我来吧。”哈利没有找到机会解释罗恩的生病，金发小姐已经站了起来带他走进电梯，他也只好选择保持沉默。反正也没有人在乎我是谁，哈利想着。  
当金发的小姐带领他在来宾等候室坐下时，他终于有机会打量这家公司。深绿的墙壁上点缀着银白色繁复的花纹，大理石的茶几是优雅的灰色，深绿色的沙发用的是舒适的绒布面料，头顶是雕刻着蛇纹天花板和吊灯，显然这里的主人非常喜欢华丽的装饰。他将自己尽量舒适的放在柔软的沙发上，轻咬着刚刚被小姐送来的纸杯的杯口，试图缓解紧张的情绪。  
他一会就要走进那位总裁的办公室并进行采访，而哈利根本没有见过他，网上的资料说，D•M的总裁德拉科·马尔福是一位难相处的人，总是言语刻薄并且非常冷淡，哈利打了个冷颤——言语刻薄，这让他想起医学院的教授斯内普。  
冷静下来，哈利，他安慰自己，网上的消息不一定是真的，况且你只要和他度过十几分钟就好了，快速的问几个问题，然后就离开这里。  
“韦斯莱先生，”这次是一位棕色头发的女士，穿着考究的制服，她扶了扶眼镜，“小马尔福先生在等您了。”她示意哈利跟上她，哈利赶紧收好采访的资料，跟在那位女士的身后，黑色的高跟鞋在地板上‘嗒嗒’地响着，他走向那扇刻着蛇纹的木门，棕发女士叩响那扇门，“小马尔福先生，韦斯莱先生到了。”门里面传出一个低沉的男声“进来吧。”  
棕发女士对哈利点了点头，转身离开了，哈利平复着心跳，伸手打开了门，迈步进门，或许是因为过于紧张，他的左脚绊住了右脚，天旋地转，下一秒，他的脸贴上了深绿色的地毯。  
哈利几乎要窒息了，现在的窘迫处境让他羞于抬头，他的大脑一片空白，直到眼前的地板上出现了一双被擦拭的发亮的皮鞋，一只手拎着他的领子，另一只手抓住了他的手臂，粗暴地将他拉了起来，“韦斯莱先生……”他毫不掩饰言语间的嫌弃，“我以为你会不那么莽撞。”  
终于站稳的哈利羞怯地咬着下唇，直到它开始泛白，才后知后觉自己还没有解释罗恩的生病。  
“呃……马尔福先生，实际上，韦斯莱先生生了重病，我是他的室友，哈利·波特，今天由我来完成对您的采访。”  
哈利终于抬起头看向眼前的金发男人，心脏急促地跳动着，灰蓝色的眼睛，浅金色的头发，抿着的薄唇，少年时的回忆涌上心头。  
一一一一一一一回忆分割线一一一一一一  
那年哈利刚满十七岁，正是血气方刚的年纪，那时他已经接受了自己的性取向，并且身边的同学也都善良的表示支持他，可眼看着周围的朋友两两成对，少年的心底也升起了些许对恋爱的憧憬，无奈从来没有遇到到合适的人。  
那个夏日的午后，他独自在图书馆的书柜间游荡着，随手抽出一本杂志，封面是一个浅金色头发的男人，穿着考究的西装，右手正在扣上左边的袖扣，纤长的手指吸引了他的目光，哈利饶有兴趣地翻开杂志，标题上的《优秀毕业生介绍》让他了然，原来是霍格沃茨大学的毕业生。他只匆匆扫了几眼文字，便移开了眼，去看那位金发男人的照片，冷漠而疏离，总是没什么表情，不在意的眼神盯着镜头，却好似穿透了哈利的心，这简直是他幻想中的完美情人，他盯着封面男人在下巴的阴影下隐约露出的喉结，看着男人的手臂线条和被西裤包裹着的长腿，只觉得下腹紧了紧，绯红染上了耳廓，他匆匆走到管理员那里借了这本杂志就回了宿舍。  
同寝的朋友们都浸在温柔乡里，课余的时间多用于同女友约会，此时空旷的寝室无疑是他抚慰自己的最佳地点。  
哈利把杂志放在床上，谨慎地拉上了帷幔，看着金发男人的脸，慢慢伸手握住了下身的肿胀，手掌轻轻按压着松垮的运动裤遮掩下的坚挺，未经情事的少年对这事很生疏，只模糊地在朋友们看的不可描述的电影里了解过一些。  
他缓缓剥下自己的裤子，拉开灰色的内裤时，早已勃起的阴茎弹了出来，在空气中轻轻晃动着，少年的手掌覆盖上那片被卷曲的毛发包围着的地方，少年人的身体敏感的可怕，只是这样微小的刺激就让他轻声的呜咽，哈利握住下身的坚挺，手掌上下滑动着，脑中臆想着那个金发的男人好看的薄唇划过他的脖颈，在他耳边吐出让人身体发软的气息，男孩加快了手上的动作，忍不住发出了一阵呻吟，那个金发的男人在他的锁骨上轻轻啃咬着，舔舐着，湿润的舌尖在他敏感的皮肤上滑动，嘴唇在他白皙的皮肤上留下吻痕，男孩的手指刺激着前端，男人的牙齿在他肩上留下一个牙印，用了稍稍有些重的力气，哈利猛的一挺腰，白浊沾上了他的手掌和小腹，男孩伏在床上，平息着初尝性事的余韵，脑中充斥着方才的臆想。  
一一一一一一一回忆结束一一一一一一一  
那时臆想中的男人和眼前扶起自己的男人的脸重叠了起来，哈利有些慌乱，无人知道的少年的性幻想对象突然出现在他的面前，仿佛那日自己抚慰身体的模样也被公之于众。“那么，波特先生，”眼前的男人完全不知道自己为校园杂志拍摄的封面还有这样一段故事，他只觉得被眼前这个蠢兮兮的男孩用那双小猫一样的绿眼睛直勾勾的盯着，心里一阵没来由的烦躁，他一把抓住男孩的手腕，用了几分力气，男孩猛的从羞耻的回忆中抽离，惊吓让他没能吞下口中的低声呻吟，一声变了调的惊呼传进他的耳，德拉科挑了挑眉，把他拉到沙发上坐下。  
“你的朋友预约了二十分钟，而现在，”他低头看了看表，“你站在那里愚蠢的盯了我三分钟，波特先生。”哈利已经平息了下来，毕竟这段回忆只有他自己知道，黑发男孩挺直了脊背，祖母绿的眸子对上德拉科的眼，“非常抱歉，马尔福先生，我马上开始采访。”


End file.
